


That night.

by Silent_voices, Smole_boi (Silent_voices)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_voices/pseuds/Silent_voices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_voices/pseuds/Smole_boi
Summary: Look, this is something someone requested and I'm scared. Please, someone, don't report this.
Relationships: Ukai Ikkei & Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 3





	That night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keishin Ukai and Ikkei Ukai do some fun things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, just know that this is very fucked up. If you do read this, don't report it because there will be a warning before reading this. Okay? I don't want people saying how fucked up I am even though I know I am. Okay? Okay. Thank you for reading this if you did and try (?) to enjoy this. I might even take it down.

Large, rough hands roam his body as he let out a dissatisfied grunt. Brawny palms gripped his waist, squeezing, and sliding his hands up and down, feeling the soft and squishy flesh. 

A low chuckle erupted from the much older male as he gave his grandson a pervy smile. That smile scared Keishin Ukai to the fullest. He was unable to move, nor unable to think normally. After years and years of torment, Keishin hasn't given a single thought to stopping his grandfather from violating his body like this. Nearly twenty-five years have passed and there was no stopping Ikkei Ukai. 

Keishin Ukai let out a discomfort, yet small grunt, hands locking to the bedsheet, ashamed of his body for feeling this way. He didn't want it. He didn't like this at all. 

Ikkei Ukai, trying to make Keishin come wrapped his rough hands around Keishin's thighs, forcibly pushing his legs down so it can be easy to access his crotch. He hooked his hands around his leg bicep, hitching him against the bed more, his head hitting the headboard with a thud. The poor, younger Ukai let out a grunt, but it didn't stop him from trying to push away his grandfather's hands off his body. His attempt failed per usual and Ikkei chuckles, tsking his grandson and kissing his soft lips and immediately slipping in his tongue

Ikkei had every intention of doing this to his grandson ever since he was a little kid, but for some reason, he didn't know why he wanted to do it. No, Ikkei wasn't gay (Or at least he didn't think so) and he didn't feel sexual attraction towards anyone when he was young. The thought of sex disgusted Ikkei but he did it with his wife after an arranged marriage his parents forced him into. After that, Ikkei didn't even like the thought of becoming intimate with someone until his grandson, Keishin was born. 

Oh, Keishin Ukai, his beloved blood, and family had sparked Ikkei's sexual thoughts when the boy turned four years old. With his soft black and blonde locks, and abyss gray eyes. His smooth tan skin and the little dimples, how can you not find the little boy adorable? 

Ikkei of course had to keep his secret covered him his sons' father and mother. It was easy to hide his desires as he touched himself from looking at the picture they sent him from family photos to Christmas cards and other events. The touching really didn't start until Keishin started middle school. One day, he couldn't handle his desires when Keishin asked if he could take a bath one night when he was spending the night after volleyball practice. 

Ikkei gladly agreed, his mouth-watering towards his young grandson. And when Keishin was in the bathroom, taking a bath, Ikkei made his move, not regretting a single thing, loving the terrifying screams, and pleasuring feeling he lured and wanted for years. Now, years later, Ikkei was in his late 60s and Keishin was in his late 20s and nothing has changed. The inappropriate sex cured Ikkei of his depression and sex-deprived body. He never wanted things to change and hope Keishin would come to realize he was his and his alone. He was mildly surprised Keishin didn't tell anybody about this. 

"Mm..." Keishin moaned, back arching as the aforesaid man latched onto his throat, sucking like a madman. Keishin couldn't do anything but gasp. His adam's apple caught Ikkei's eye, and he went for it, biting that soft tan bump; he prided himself in earning an aroused yelp from the other. 

Keishin couldn't be still, the way Ikkei was working his young body was too perfect. He didn't like this one bit. Since when did he like it actually? He hears Ikkei unbuckling his belt, freeing his hardened crotch, and groaning softly as the cool air hit his hot crotch. He leans his head back a bit, licking his lips, wanting more of Keishin. He looks down to see Keishin's bruised thighs from before. He smirks, going down to his grandson's thighs and biting them. 

With soft slurps, a wet muscle traced every inch of his thighs that was Keishin. The elder knew exactly where the other liked to be touched, and with a grin, even knew where his weakness was. Where Ikkei was concerned, he could make the younger come just by gnawing on his inner thighs and teasing that cute little taint of his. He nipped down Keishin's soft stomach, massaging the skin and growling hungrily; the young adult's legs parted from him, unexpectedly raising the closer he got to his lower half. Good, he was getting to Keishin as always. Desperate fingers gripped and tugged harshly on the bedsheets, not wanting to come, not wanting to please his grandfather. But as per usual, his body betrayed him as he let out a low, erotic moan. 

"I wanna fuck you, Keishin." Ikkei moaned out. "I wanna fuck you so bad, it hurts me to think about it. I need you now." 

"G-Grandpa...please...I don't-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Ikkei growled, grabbing Keishin's cheeks and squishing them together. He squishes them together tightly in between his fingertips as he silenced his grandson whimpers with his tongue. By prying his lips open with his fingers, Ikkei was able to get a surprised squeak from the younger the second his tongue snaked into his mouth, though it was taken quite quickly for someone who had protested just mere seconds before. 

By the time Ikkei suckled out of the kiss, he grinned devilishly. "Don't rush me, brat. We have done this for years, yet you're complaining now. You don't want me to get that out again, do I?" Ikkei points at his belt, then looks at Keishin who was shaking his head frantically, eyes showing fear. 

"N-No! Please...forgive me..." Keishin closes his eyes tight, practically hearing his grandfather's vein popped in anger from him speaking without permission. Great, now he has done it. Just then, however, Ikkei worked him like nothing else. There was nothing slow about what he did next, his demeanor completely changed. 

As if renewed determination surged through him, Ikkei bends downward so fast that Keishin barely had time to take a breath before his lower half was yanked into the air. Golden locks of hair spread out on the bed, and cheeks flushed right up to those flushed ears as Ikkei drove for the jackpot.

Caught between each bicep, Keishin's thighs shook in pure terror as pleasure coursed through his entire body. Ikkei not sparing him a second to catch his breath. The feeling of which he'd never felt, had Keishin screaming out in both terror and pleasure, spasming in the other's grasps as Ikkei tongued his entrance so deep his prostate was toyed with. He wasn't exactly sure if that was what was being played with exactly; his head was too fuzzy and he couldn't stop shaking. Even being through this situation countless times, the returning pain and pleasure coursed through Keishin's broken body and he couldn't stop the feelings. He hated this. He hated his grandfather. He hated his life. Everything went downhill after what happened all those years ago in that bathtub. The shaking thoughts of it made Keishin shivered in fear as he would have panic attacks by even sparing the memory a glance. He had to act as nothing happened around his parents and friends but they soon caught on and he refused to tell them the truth. 

How could he tell the truth? They wouldn't believe him anyway.

Keishin's body was tensed, arched into that intruding tongue as well as the fingers that squeezed his erection so well that he could have come right then and there but he didn't. Ikkei wouldn't allow that, he never did. He screamed so long that not a single puff of air was left in Keishin's lungs. A deep drag had him panting like a dog, sweating like a cow, and all the more these as another loud gasp left him. 

"G-Grandpa!" Keishin practically screamed next, unable to say anything else. 

Though, unbeknownst to the young adult, Ikkei secretly prided himself in effectively getting what he wanted with little to no effort whatsoever. He was saving this activity for a later date, for when Keishin wasn't doing anything in particular. 

Precious hips lowered, thick thighs shivering around drying gray hair. With a greedy slurp, a calloused thumb pressed under his tongue, prodding his taint and pressing inward. He groaned as he stretched the boy as he wished, loving the pleasurable sounds in effect. Ikkei purrs as Keishin reached so cutely, covering his face as his entire body thrummed under his touch. 

Ikkei couldn't resist as he got a good look at Keishin. Keishin didn't look like he could sustain that kind of torture a second time. He was layered in sweat, body glistening in the soft light that poured into the room from the hallway. He was so perfect in this light, skin aglow even in the darkness. His hair framed his face in such a way that Ikkei frustrated beyond all belief. Each time, he wanted more than to kiss those softly parted, tan lips. Ikkei had to control himself and not ravage him like a wild animal. 

Controlling himself though, Ikkei removed his tongue from inside of Keishin along with his finger and grins as he pushes Keishin's lower body back on the bed and takes off the remaining of his clothes. Good, Keishin was prepped now. 

"Good boy," Ikkei purrs, using his arms to lined his crotch up with Keishin's hole. He pressed deep inside the younger male, and Keishin, in turn, surged upward to crash his lips onto his grandfather's on accident. The pain crashed so suddenly, Keishin made a loud whimper, eyes closing tightly. He gripped the bedsheets more, curling up his toes and tensing up his body.

Ikkei groans in the kiss at how Keishin tightened up his asshole. He barely was in and Keishin was clutching so tight. Gently, Ikkei places his calloused hands around Keishin's sweaty waist, holding the younger so close like he was dying in his arms. He pulled away from the kiss, nibbling down on his lips and trailing down to his chest, biting his nipples to distract him from the pain. His crotch push and prodded through Keishin slowly as he continued biting his lover. With each push, he could feel Keishin jerk up even more and more, his groans getting louder and louder until he was fully inside completely. Both Ukai's groan in unison and Ikkei chuckles dryly, catching his breath and observing the hickeys and bite marks he made on Keishin.

Their lips met again and Keishin didn't have time to catch his breath before their tongues met once more. The sweet suckles of tongues battling filled the room, soft moans following soon after as Ikkei slowly pressed deeper and deeper inside of Keishin. 

"Mm!" Keishin groans as he involuntary wrapped his bruised thighs around Ikkei's bony waist, his back arching and arms trembling as he wrapped them around his neck. 

Such a sweet sound Ikkei enjoyed from his grandson. He loved it when Keishin showed him some kind of pleasure and surely, it made him even harder than he was before. Ikkei thrust his length in fully inside the rest of the way, watching Keishin open his mouth in shock. Hot breath brushed against Ikkei's face, arms tightening and limbs shaking in pleasure and pain. 

Ikkei's fingers practically bruised Keishin's hips as he slammed himself in and out of Keishin, groaning in the pleasure that he was receiving. He didn't give Keishin the time to prepare himself more fully as his body was rocking with Ikkei's thrusts along with the bed. 

"A-AH! G-" Keishin couldn't finish his sentence as he was feeling too good against his will. 

Ikkei rippling, flexing pale arms wrapped completely around Keishin's waist as he pushed Keishin's body against his crotch, face digging into his tan sweaty neck and kissing it with passion and fierceness. 

Keishin became vocal soon, something he didn't like to do every time they had sex. He didn't like that when his body was reaching its peak. Though, Keishin's body was not his own anymore. It now belongs to Ikkei and Ikkei alone. His grandfather was fucking him so deep that every time he stretched him completely Keishin saw no stars, but the color white. Ikkei couldn't help but moan as Keishin screamed his name so loud. He could feel the vibration bouncing off the walls. That alone changed Ikkei's rhythm in his thrusting. It was feeling so good, so much. Keishin felt angry as another moan erupted from his throat as his crotch was red and hard. He wanted to come so badly. Keishin wanted to come but didn't want to. He didn't want to enjoy this feeling anymore. He wanted to be free of the chains his grandpa had placed on him all those years ago. Keishin couldn't even be in an intimate relationship with any man or woman. Every time he tried, it would always fail and that's why he was single until this very day. He always thought he would settle down with anyone, didn't matter the gender. He would've settled down with a man or woman he loved very much, have a couple of kids, and grow old, loving his lover until he dies. He wanted a simple life with a simple job but his grandfather ruined that for him. With years and years of being raped and touched, his dreams failed and he gave up on them, wanting someone, anybody to save him. But, no one did. He didn't tell his parents and hell, he wouldn't tell them now. They wouldn't believe him anyway. 

Keishin's body moved in sync with his grandfather's as he was fucking his brains out with the pace he chose. The squelching sounds of his insides being violated turned him on even more. Keishin gasped for air because the pleasure was too good. It was just too good for him and he resented in every passing second. The torture was unbearable for Ikkei to come so soon. He didn't want to and wanted to continue the session a little more than intended.

"Kei," Ikkei said tightly in between thrusts, nipping his earlobe. 

Keishin didn't reply as he was too busy moaning as his hands went to cover his mouth but Ikkei stopped them and pinned them over his head.

"Don't even attempt." Ikkei panted with a smirk. "I may be getting old but you're still mine. You're mine and mine alone. You hear me?!" Suddenly, Ikkei increased his speed all the way, as fast as he was allowed to go because he wanted to teach Keishin his body was his. His desires rammed deeper than it had ever gone, that was for sure, sinking inside all the way with each thrust. He managed to slam the tip of his prostate, no reservation whatsoever, going at him like he was a professional (In which he was).

The mere strain to grasp such pleasure only made the act ten times more pleasurable to both of the Ukai's. Keishin could barely breathe at how fast Ikkei was going. He couldn't hold it anymore. Keishin screamed as he came all over Ikkei's chest, his cum spraying everywhere. Keishin's legs trembled as they weakly fell on the bed on each side of Ikkei's knees, his body shaking more as Ikkei was still pounding into him. His arms trembled as tears ran down Keishin's cheeks in pain and pleasure. It felt so good, yet hurt so bad. 

Ikkei squeezed Keishin's waist more, his balls basically going inside of Keishin. He could feel his legs shaking, but with his walls clutching around his dick, it was almost as if Keishin wanted him to stay inside of him. that it yearned for his desires to become one with him.

And god Ikkei wanted to. Glancing down at Keishin, Ikkei grinned. The way his body was rosy red from his face to his toes, Ikkei enjoyed the sight with a long sigh, wanting to keep Keishin like this forever. His eyes glanced further down to see cum steady dribbling out of Keishin's cute little dick at the red hardened tip. He looked absolutely delicious. 

This seemed to flip a thing in his lover’s brain because he growled and lifted one of Keishin’s leg above his shoulder, pounding into him savagely now. The younger’s next praise got stuck in his throat when his prostate was hit. The only thing he could do was let his mouth wide open, arch his back, and claw at Ikkei's shoulder. He could feel himself coming a second time. He was hitting the right spots now. Everything was blurry and Keishin could see white again as he was getting fucked balls deep inside of him. Everything was hot and he didn't know what to think. His body feels like mush and his asshole was stretching more than ever. 

"Fuck!" Ikkei came deep inside his grandson, their sweat running together where their bodies were touching. Ikkei was surprised how much he came this time, especially when he pulled out and cum was still dribbling out of Keishin. He caught his breath after a minute or two and laid next to Keishin, wrapping his hot arms around his waist and pulling him close, kissing and licking his neck. 

"Mm...you were good today, Kei-chan." Ikkei praised with a smile as he pulled away from his grandson. His eyes then showed aggression as he tightens his arms around his waist. "Who do you belong to, Keishin?" His tone was deep and Keishin felt a tear roll down his face. 

"Y-You..." He whispers, hugging his grandfather back. "I-I belong to you...and...you a-alone..." 

"Good boy." Ikkei praised and sat up slowly, feeling his legs wobble a bit. He ignores the fuzzy feeling and climbed on top of Keishin, placing his hole directly above Keishin's still hard cock. "Show it that you belong to me and me alone, Kei-chan." 

And with that, Ikkei slammed himself down on Keishin's dick, hearing the pain moan from him and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucked up person. :,)


End file.
